Alma de espada:::
by Underword
Summary: Los Shingami's no son los únicos que desarrollan sentimientos, sus Zanpaku-tō también lo son. HyouTobi y HitsuHina


**:.:·Alma de espada.:·:.:**

 **By Underword**

 **Summary:** los Shingami's no son los únicos que desarrollan sentimientos, sus Zanpaku-tō también lo son. HyouTobi y HitsuHina

 **Pairing:** Hyourinmaru x Tobiume. Hitsugaya Toushiro x Hinamori Momo

 **Género:** Romance, Humor, Drama, Familia

 **Este capítulo es después de la saga final de Bleach, donde Momo y Toushiro están casados y aquí es donde sus zanpaku-tō desarrollan sentimientos el uno por el otro.**

 **Atención mostrará escenas de la Saga "Cuentos desconocidas de las Zanpaku-tō"**

 **Bleach no me pertenece, es obra de Tite Kubo.**

 **N/A: Me sorprende que no encuentre muchos fic's de la pareja Hyourinmaru x Tobiume, es que habiendo historias de HitsuHina debería haber más sobre sus Zanpaku-tō. En el animé me hubiera gustado que mostrara algo de HyouTobi pero me decepcionó que mi deseo no se haya cumplido, me encantaron ambos cuando he sido testigo de sus formas materializadas: Hyourinmaru se veía hermoso e imponente y Tobiume se veía muy bonita y graciosa. Me dije si sus amos están juntos ellos también deberían estarlo, así que decidí probar escribiendo sobre esta pareja. Y no se preocupen verán un poco de HitsuHina pero esta vez el HyouTobi es la protagonista. Debido que el animé no se ha visto la interacción entre Hyourinmaru y Tobiume decidí basarme un poco la relación de Hitsugaya con Hinamori.**

 **Espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **:.:·Alma de espada.:·:.:**

 **One shot**

 _Dos almas solitarias se encontraron en una noche de revelación, separándose de sus maestros… al mirarse a los ojos sentían un vínculo. Desconocían el sentimiento que compartían y se cuestionaban si se trataba de un reflejo de sus amos. Aunque sean parte de ellos y demuestren todo sentimiento no revelado de sus maestros, el amor era algo que no podía copiarse._

 _Y ellos muy pronto sabrían que amar no tenía regla ni deber._

Aquí estaba, sentada bajo la seguridad del árbol de flores de ciruelo ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos mientras observaba la interacción entre su maestra y su esposo.

Había pasado años desde que ambos finalmente decidieron romper barreras de su eterna amistad y admitir los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro.

Ambos lo supieron y estuvieron felices que sus respectivos maestros decidieron estar juntos.

Porque ellos eran sus Zanpaku-tō. Las palabras silenciadas, las emociones no expresadas, los vicios no saciados, los secretos ocultos y el poder espiritual de sus maestros los Shinigami's.

Siendo Zanpaku-tō nacieron con el deber de acompañar fielmente a sus maestros y prestando su poder para luchar codo a codo en sus futuras batallas. Pero, además de eso, no eran solamente armas sino también los compañeros de vida que los Shinigami's están dispuestos a confiar sin importar las dificultades y futuras complicaciones. El vínculo entre un Shinigami y su Zanpaku-tō son vitales para desarrollar aún más su poder.

…

En aquella noche en que Muramasa, un misterioso personaje había hecho su aparición demostró un poder que ninguno de los Shinigami pudo preveer.

Fue que los Zanpaku-tō se revelaron ante sus respectivos amos y los abandonaron.

De alguna manera, Tobiume se había sentido…extraña. Al principio se sentía diferente estar fuera de la hoja de la espada, completamente separada de su ama. Experimentó un sentimiento compartido con los demás espíritus de las Zanpaku-tō.

La libertad.

Por primera vez se han manifestado, mostrando su forma física ante los incrédulos ojos de los Shinigami's.

Hablaron e interactuaron con sus Zanpaku-tō, pero nunca antes los vieron fuera de sus espadas.

Tobiume al enfrentarse a su dueña, había expresado las palabras que tanto había acallado cada vez que consolaba a Momo.

No negaba lo doloroso que era ver cómo su dueña sufría por la traición de su capitán. Pero había expresado su disgusto por la debilidad de Momo.

Por ese detestable hombre llamado Sousuke Aizen.

Detestaba lo mucho que sufría por alguien que no valía la pena, por derramar lágrimas a los que no eran dignas y detestó ser parte de aquella alma indulgentemente estúpida.

Quería mucho a su dueña, también quería que finalmente abriera los ojos y viera que no todas las personas poseían bondad.

No quiso ser cruel con ella, pero era la única manera para fortalecerla y pueda luchar sin ser emocionalmente afectada.

Tal vez ese había sido la razón de su acción tras haber perdido su perspectiva por la influencia de Muramasa.

Y luego, las cosas se complicaron cuando estuvo en la cueva junto con los otros espíritus de las Zanpaku-tō materializadas. El lugar fue lúgubre, no le había apetecido hablar con otros espíritus porque a pesar que compartían muchos puntos en común eso no quitaba que era un grupo de completos desconocidos.

Salvo Haineko, le resultaba irritante al punto que lograba sacarla de sus casillas pero era la única con quien entabló una conversación con ella. Estaba agradecida de hablar con alguien para romper aquel incómodo silencio, aunque su intercambio de palabras estaba lejos de ser agradable.

Una fría sensación hizo presencia rompiendo el calor que reinaba la cueva, ambas mujeres detuvieron su disputa y se dignaron en mirar al dueño de aquella gélida aura. Los otros espíritus las imitaron.

Ahí fue cuando lo vio.

El ser más majestuoso y hermoso que nunca antes lo había imaginado en verlo de nuevo, al menos no en esta circunstancia.

Hyourinmaru.

Como olvidarse de él, era el Zanpaku-tō de Toushiro Hitsugaya el amigo de infancia de su dueña. También, él era su amor secreto.

Ella lo sabía claramente como el agua.

Por más que Momo haya sentido una profunda admiración por Aizen, su corazón siempre tuvo lugar por su querido amigo de infancia aunque nunca lo ha tenido claro.

Tobiume sintió recorrer escalofríos en la espalda de sólo mirarlo.

No podía negar lo atractivo que era su forma materializada. Un hombre joven de postura rígida y disciplinada, melena larga y salvaje color turquesa, ojos brillantes asemejado a la escarcha, una marca de X plasmada en su rostro masculino, alto e imponente, de cuerpo tonificado cubierto con kimono tono lavanda que dejaba mostrar algunos miembros esculpidos de hielo imitando a la forma de un dragón.

Sus ojos no podían dejar de mirarlo, una oleada de sentimientos desconocidos invadieron su interior y esto la inquietó mucho.

Su ensoñación se detuvo al sentir la fría y enigmática mirada de Hyourinmaru encontrarse con la suya.

Tobiume casi jadeo si no hubiera tenido control, en su lugar bajó la cabeza en un intento por ocultar el rubor en su rostro.

 _¿Qué era esta sensación? ¿Por qué sentía esta extraña clase de inquietud cuando lo miró?_

Acaso ella…eso era imposible.

Tobiume en aquel sólo instante casi se había olvidado de lo que era en verdad.

La realidad la golpeó duramente en cuanto se hicieron eco las palabras que definían a una Zanpaku-tō.

 _Los Zanpaku-tō eran reflejos de los Shinigami's. La extensión de sus almas. La raíz de los sentimientos que no se pueden exponer…_

Entonces, estos sentimientos que estaba experimentando por primera vez no eran por su propia elección sino por el reflejo oculto de Hinamori.

Eso le había dolido mucho…

Comprender la realidad era menos arriesgado que vivir un falso amor, pero eso no quitaba lo doloroso que había sido.

Lo mejor para ella es mantener distancia con aquel hombre.

Al levantar la vista pudo comprobar que Hyourinmaru la miraba, Tobiume sintió una calidez inundando su pecho viajando por sus mejillas de porcelana. Volteó sus ojos evitando encontrarse con aquella mirada gélida y misteriosa.

Claro, si fuera sencillo.

…

Incluso ahora, sin la influencia de Muramasa, Tobiume no podía acallar la cálida y agradable sensación que experimentaba cada vez que Hyourinmaru estaba presente.

Sin embargo, cada vez que trataba de evitarlo era muy difícil.

Si no fuera un Zanpaku-tō, podía enamorarse con más libertad en lugar que sea un deber.

-Si sigues suspirando de esa manera me volverás loca –

Tobiume no necesitaba voltearse para encarar a la dueña de aquella voz felina.

-¿Se puede saber qué te sucede ahora? No es que me preocupe por ti -Haineko miró a la pelicastaña expectante.

-No es algo que te importe – le respondió sin mucha energía.

Haineko enarcó la ceja.

-Ahora estás actuando rara, no te vez animada como siempre lo haz sido-

Tobiume tan sólo quedó en silencio.

-No me digas que estás suspirando melancólicamente por Hyourinmaru-cuestionó Haineko sin estar sorprendida.

Tobiume tan sólo gimió e inclinó aún más su cabeza en señal de derrota.

Haineko dejó escapar un suspiro, la verdad no era divertido ver a la niña ciruela desanimada. Era difícil molestarla en ese estado.

-Si tanto te gusta porque no te acercas y le dices –

-¿Y por qué tú no? Es extraño que ya no muestres tanto interés en él -era cierto, hacia tanto tiempo que Haineko ya no se acercaba a molestar a Hyourinmaru además de dejar de llamarlo aquel irritante apodo "Cariño".

Haineko tan sólo se encogió de hombros.

-No puedo negar que Cariño sigue siendo masculinamente apuesto -comentó en un ronroneo con el fin de irritar a la chica ciruela, quien tan sólo frunció el ceño. Al menos logró alguna reacción- Pero, alguien más se ganó mi interés lastimosamente ya no puedo verlo más -pronunció melancólicamente tras recordar a Narunosuke.

Tobiume la miró preocupada al notar su cambio de voz, no tuvo la oportunidad de decir algo más debido que Haineko comenzó a darle palmadas en la cabeza.

-Sin embargo, nada servirá si te quedas ahí suspirando por él -le regañó sin dejar de palmarle en la cabeza- ¿Por qué no te armas de valor y le dices lo que sientes de una vez por todas? ¿Qué es lo que tienes miedo?

Tobiume se libró de su agarre para mirarla irritada.

-No es que le tenga miedo -espetó molesta.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que te impide en hacerlo? -cuestionó la chica gata con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues yo… -de repente la chica ciruela se mostró dubitativa- Es que…somos Zanpaku-tō, somos los reflejos de nuestros maestros y creo que los sentimientos por él no son nada más que el reflejo de los sentimientos de Hinamori-san por Hitsugaya-sama –

-Baka! -Haineko le golpeó en la cabeza consiguiendo que Tobiume la viera con perplejidad entremezclada con conmoción- Es la excusa más estúpida que he escuchado viniendo de ti incluso. A pesar que seamos Zanpaku-tō, eso no nos impide en hacer las cosas que tanto deseamos. Si lloramos, lloramos. Si luchamos, luchamos. Si amamos, amamos. Los sentimientos que tenemos es lo que sentimos -Haineko expresó con firme confianza. Porque era cierto, a pesar que reflejaba la personalidad de su maestra Rangiku "Oba-san" había desarrollado sus propios sentimientos y eso se demostró al enamorarse de Narunosuke. Rangiku tenía sentimientos por ese Gin Ichimaru, pero Haineko no desarrolló ningún sentimiento por su Zanpaku-tō. Eso es lo que hacia una gran diferencia entre ella y su maestra- Si tienes sentimientos por Hyourinmaru, entonces aférrate a ello y exprésalo. Nada servirá que lo silencies todo el tiempo.

-Haineko -pronunció sorprendida de escuchar las palabras de la chica gato llenas de confianza y madurez- Desde… ¿desde cuándo te haz vuelto sabia?

-Oh, finalmente admites que soy mejor que tú. No sabía lo humilde que podías ser, pecho plano –comentó presumida.

Tobiume sintió un ligero temblor en la ceja, pensándolo bien seguía siendo la misma espíritu engreída, holgazana e irritante.

-Como si eso pasara, bola de pelos -contraataco causando que la chica gato la mirara con molestia.

-Al menos agradece que te haya levantado el ánimo. Dejó de ser divertido cada vez que te veo en esa faceta de patética deprimida –comentó frunciendo el ceño- Te hacía ver cómo una vieja.

-No tienes remedio…aún así, gracias -pronunció finalmente, Haineko la miró con sorpresa no había esperado que Tobiume cediera tan fácilmente- Por estar animándome, no esperaba eso viniendo de ti -apretó su bufanda rosa.

-No es que sea compasiva contigo, tan sólo lo hice porque me aburría es todo – la ojiverde hizo gesto con la mano como si quisiera apartar aquella idea- ¿Y bien? ¿Se lo dirás?

Tobiumese dignó a contemplar el suelo mientras sus delicadas manos apretaron con fuerza su bufanda rosa.

-No lo sé…qué pasa si no siente lo mismo -lo último era una pregunta para ella misma. A pesar que dejó de tomarle cierta importancia sobre el deber de los Zanpaku-tō, aún estaba insegura acerca de los sentimientos de Hyourinmaru por ella. En aquella vez cuando todas los Zanpaku-tō se revelaron, él fue el único que había perdido la memoria. No tenía idea de su identidad ni de su maestro, hasta que tras luchar contra Hitsugaya recuperó completamente sus recuerdos.

Haineko dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-La verdad eso dependerá del mismo Hyourinmaru -fue lo único que le respondió. Tobiume debería corroborarlo por si misma, por lo tanto en este asunto amoroso no era de su incumbencia ahora.

- _Si tan sólo fuera sencillo…-_ pensó Tobiume para sí.

…

La tranquilidad llenaba el aire en la oficina de la décima escuadrón, a pesar del silencio era algo que no molestaba a ninguno de los dos presentes.

Hyourinmaru permanecía tranquilo y completamente calmado parado al lado de su maestro, quien completaba unos documentos del que su "leal y responsable" teniente lo dejó pendiente mientras se fue a beber con su Zanpaku-tō o sus compañeros bebedores.

Toushiro no le molestaba la compañía de su Zanpaku-tō materializado, le agradaba mucho su compañía. No le molestaba el silencio, después de todo él también era alguien que no necesitaba palabras para expresarse.

Unos leves golpes de la puerta rompió la pequeña tranquilidad.

-Pase -respondió el joven capitán.

La puerta se abrió revelando a una conocida Shinigami sonriente de cabellos oscuros.

-Shiro-chan, Hyourinmaru. Buenos días -saludó Momo con su cálida sonrisa.

-Nunca dejarás de llamarme así ni aunque estamos casados, Momo -replicó el Shinigami de cabellos blancos.

-Nunca dejarás de ser Shiro-chan para mí -le sacó la lengua traviesamente.

Hyourinmaru miraba la escena entre su maestro y su esposa expectante, a pesar de mantener su expresión estoica en el fondo estaba feliz por su maestro. Siendo su Zanpaku-tō, sabía con firmeza los sentimientos de su amo por su amiga de infancia.

Sin embargo, notó que alguien más faltaba.

-Tobiume no se encuentra con usted, Hinamori-sama -cuestionó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

La Shinigami miró con curiosidad al espíritu gélido.

-No, ella se veía algo distraída hoy así que le pedí que paseara para despejar su mente –respondió para luego encaminarse por la ventana tanto Toushiro y Hyourinmaru dirigieron su atención al exterior. En las afueras de un pequeño jardín, justo bajo el árbol de las flores del ciruelo yacía debajo Tobiume con una expresión pensativa- A pesar que Tobiume se haya negado, le insistí.

\- Ya veo -fue lo único que comentó el gélido espíritu sin dejar de mirar a la chica ciruela.

-¿Está preocupado por ella? –se atrevió a preguntar la chica durazno.

-Me he dado cuenta que intenta evitarme –declaró después de unos segundos silenciosos, aumentando la curiosidad de la Shinigami- ¿Usted sabe la razón del porqué, Hinamori-sama? –

-La verdad, yo…-pausó poniendo pose pensativa- Siento decirle esto, pero Tobiume no me lo dicho –le respondió suspirando- ¿Quiere que le pregunte por usted, Hyourinmaru?

-No, eso no es necesario –le respondió con una negación- Siento haberla molestado por esto, Hinamori-sama.

-No es ninguna molestia –negó con suavidad su cabeza y miró fijamente a su esposo quien estuvo ocupado con los documentos- Te molestaría si me llevo a Shiro-chan un momento.

-Oye, tú –Toushiro quiso replicar.

-Si el maestro no le importa por mí está bien –le respondió cortésmente el espíritu helado.

-Muchas gracias, te devolveré muy pronto –sin más preámbulos, Momo de inmediato se llevó a rastras a Toushiro de la oficina.

Una vez que estaban afuera en los pasillos, el capitán de cabellos blancos estaba a punto de exigir una explicación a su esposa por su precipitada acción.

-Shhh –chistó Momo silenciando a su marido- No nos tiene que escuchar –

-¿Me puedes decir qué estás tramando? –cuestionó frunciendo el ceño- ¿A qué se debió eso?

Momo miró de un lado a otro asegurándose que no había nadie que los espiara.

-Creo que Hyourinmaru-sama está enamorado de Tobiume –aclaró finalmente.

-¿QU –una mano impidió que escapara el grito de su esposo.

-No hagas escándalo, Toushiro –le regañó con suavidad.

-¿Por qué crees que Hyourinmaru tiene sentimientos por tu Zanpaku-tô? –

-Acaso no haz notado como la mira, ahora todo tiene sentido el porqué Tobiume se encuentra distraída últimamente y evita tocar tema relacionado con Hyourinmaru. Ambos se gustan –

-Ahora que lo dices, Hyourinmaru lo he visto pensativo últimamente pero nunca supe la razón –Toushiro había creído que era parte de su naturaleza, ahora que Momo le ha explicado todo comprendía la razón.

-Tenemos que hacer algo por ellos –pronunció Momo con determinación. Tobiume no solamente era su Zanpaku-tō, era su mejor amiga. Siempre ha estado a su lado y la consoló en los momentos más difíciles de su vida especialmente cuando Aizen la traicionó, le debía mucho a su compañera. Hyourinmaru también, a pesar de no conocerlo muy bien era Zanpaku-tō de Toushiro y le agradaba mucho la manera en que ayudó a su esposo, con eso bastaba para ayudarlo a ser feliz. Si ella y Toushiro encontraron la felicidad juntos sus Zanpaku-tō deberían hacerlo también.

Toushiro miró a su esposa con curiosidad, nunca la había visto más decidida que antes y eso le impresionaba al mismo tiempo le preocupaba. Se preguntaba que plan estaba maquinando ahora (la otra vez fue por su cumpleaños cuando sabía muy bien que no quería festejarlo).

Esta vez estaba implicando a sus Zanpaku-tō, no le gustaba que Momo lo involucrara pero no iba a oponerse. Si Momo quería que Tobiume fuera feliz, él también debería desear lo mismo por Hyourinmaru. Ha sido su fiel compañero que lo ha ayudado a encontrar fuerza y valor para proteger a la persona que más amaba, esto sería una manera de agradecerlo por todo.

Tan sólo rezaba que el plan tuviera éxito.

Tobiume había decidido que su pequeño descanso impuesto por su maestra fue suficiente, a pesar que había disfrutado su momento de silencio bajo el árbol de ciruelo tenía que reunirse con Momo para regresar al quinto escuadrón.

No es que le molestaba estar en el territorio de la décima escuadrón, la razón era lo qué haría si se encontrara con **él**.

Haineko le había dicho muy bien que confesara sus sentimientos una vez que lo viera cara a cara, sin embargo Tobiume aún creía que no estaba lista.

Tenía muchas dudas acerca del amor que sentía por Hyourinmaru. Entre ellas era la inseguridad si esos sentimientos eran reflejos del amor recíproco de sus respectivos amos Shinigami's y la otra cuestión era si el espíritu dragón de hielo le correspondía.

Eso era lo que más temía.

¿Qué tal si Hyourinmaru no sintiera lo mismo por ella? Después de todo, las Zanpaku-tō interactúan y desarrollan un gran vínculo con sus respectivos maestros. Aunque, hubo pocos que desarrollaron también sentimientos por otros espíritus. Y si eso fuera verdad, ¿Qué tal si le gustaba otro espíritu igual que él y a la vez muy hermosa como Sode no Shirayuki? Podría ser, ella era un espíritu de hielo como él además era muy hermosa que no tenía ninguna otra Zanpaku-tō que rivalizara con su belleza.

Sus pensamientos se tornaron caóticos en tan sólo unos minutos, necesitaba salir de aquí o enloquecería en cualquier momento.

Habló sutilmente con algunos oficiales de la décima escuadrón que le indicaron que su maestra se encontraba en la oficina del capitán, inclinando su cabeza levemente como señal de gratitud se encaminó por los pasillos.

No tardó en hallar la oficina de Hitsugaya-taichō, tocó la puerta con golpes leves sin importar no haber recibido una sola respuesta, la abrió y se adentró.

-Hinamori-san, siento haberme tardado mucho espero no haber…-se congeló en su lugar al encontrarse con alguien que trató de evitarlo. Lo peor era que en esta habitación estaban solamente ella y – ¡Hyo-Hyourinmaru-sama! –exclamó con estupor.

-Tobiume –el susodicho se volteó para mirarla sorprendido, no esperaba encontrarla aquí mismo y ahora.

-Y-yo…-de inmediato inclinó su cabeza- Perdón, estaba buscando a Hinamori-san pero veo que no está aquí así que me retiro –hizo ademán para irse pero un agarre firme en su brazo la detuvo.

-Quisiera hablar contigo, Tobiume –aclaró el espíritu de hielo con seriedad.

La aludida tragó saliva pero trató de ocultarlo.

-¿De qué quiere hablarme, Hyourinmaru-sama? –preguntó.

-He notado últimamente que me haz estado evitando ¿por qué? –cuestionó.

Rayos, lo notó. Tobiume nunca pensó que el dragón de hielo la estuvo observando, tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

-Y-Yo no le estuve evitando –intentó hablar normal pero balbuceó sin poder evitarlo, se sentía nerviosa de estar acorralada y a solas con el dueño de sus pensamientos.

Hyourinmaru frunció el ceño.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me miras a los ojos? –exigió tomando por sorpresa a la chica ciruela- Tobiume…acaso tú –no entendía porqué razón ella lo evitaba, a pesar que hubo pocas veces que han interactuado él conocía sobre ella a través de los sentimientos de su maestro por su esposa. A pesar de mantener su expresión imperturbable, Hyourinmaru temía que la respuesta de Tobiume fuera dolorosa- ¿Me tienes miedo? ¿O es que me odias?

Esta vez, Tobiume levantó la mirada sorprendida por aquella cuestión. Hyourinmaru la miraba con suavidad, esa mirada…se parecía cuando lo vio aquella noche en la cueva. Una mirada de melancolía entremezclada de tristeza oculto tras una máscara imperturbable.

-¡No! –gritó cerrando los ojos con fuerza- No te odio tampoco te tengo miedo. Yo…no es eso…-agachó su cabeza, quería decirle la verdad. Lo que tanto lo ha tenido escondido desde aquella noche, quizás desde hace tiempo. No recordaba en qué momento sus sentimientos por él habían despertado, era tan complicado formular las siguientes palabras para expresar el secreto que tanto lo había guardado en lo más profundo de su alma. Lo último que quería era que Hyourinmaru saliera herido por un malentendido- Yo…Hyourinmaru yo…te amo.

Ante última declaración el susodicho abrió ampliamente los ojos con estupor.

Tobiume no podía verlo a los ojos cuando dejó escapar aquellas sencillas pero profundas palabras que tenían un gran significado. Lo había hecho. A pesar de temer el dolor de ser rechazada, le dolía más tener que esconderlo.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó en la habitación, Hyourinmaru permaneció congelado en su sitio como si tratara de asimilar lo que acaba de escuchar mientras Tobiume esperaba su respuesta aún sin mirarlo.

Apretó los puños en un intento para calmarse sin darse cuenta estaba mordiendo su labio y sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse. El largo silencio fue una respuesta suficiente para ella, que el espíritu gélido no correspondía sus sentimientos.

Le dolía mucho, más de lo que imaginó. Quería irse de aquí, alejarse de la dura realidad.

-Me tengo que ir –se giró hacia la puerta pero antes de dar el siguiente paso, una mano de hielo la detuvo.

-Tobiume –

-Olvida lo que dije, yo…-la giró, Tobiume abrió los ojos con asombro al mirar que Hyourinmaru le sonreía con suavidad. Esa misma sonrisa que puso cuando encontró a su maestro y recuperó su memoria. No tuvo tiempo de seguir admirándolo porque la distancia entre ellos fue disminuyendo rápidamente hasta que sintió los labios de Hyourinmaru encontrándose con los suyos.

Esta vez los ojos de la chica ciruelo se abrieron ampliamente ante la inesperada acción del hombre dragón de hielo. Su estupor fue desvaneciendo al comprobar que no era un sueño, cerró los parpados lentamente y se dejó llevar la increíble sensación que causaba el beso.

Sentía un agradable calidez emanando de su pecho viajando por sus mejillas, disfrutaba el contacto de los finos y gélidos labios dominando los suyos, carnosos y cálidos que hacían un perfecto contraste que deseó repetirlo una y otra vez.

Se separaron con lentitud para mirarse a los ojos. Los brillantes ojos blancos perlados con los cálidos ojos castaños.

Ambos disfrutaban del contacto que estaban compartiendo. El frío con el calor. El aroma fresca de la escarcha con la nota dulce y cítrica del ciruelo.

-Hyourinmaru –llamó su nombre con suavidad, se sentía abrumada por lo ocurrido hace unos segundos.

-Tobiume –el espíritu de hielo podía sentir los mismos sentimientos que cargaba su maestro por la chica durazno, esta intensa sensación únicamente la chica ciruelo lo causaba.

Recordaba aquella noche en que se había materializado por primera vez.

…

Estaba en la cueva oscura, había seguido a Muramasa junto con otros espíritus de Zanpaku-tō una vez que se separaron de sus maestros los Shinigami's. Todos debían reunirse ahí y esperar nuevas órdenes para la rebelión.

Sin embargo, él no recordaba quién era ni quién fue su maestro. Algo que lo hacía sentir frustrado y obligado en permanecer solo.

Siendo el único que no tenía identidad, se veía forzado en tratar de encontrar respuestas siendo esa la única solución para recuperar su memoria perdida.

Sin más dudas, se adentró también en la umbría caverna trayendo consigo su aura gélida que llamó la atención de los presentes, un hecho que decidió ignorarlo.

Continuó su camino hasta encontrar un rincón solitario completamente lejano a otros, lo único que quería él era meditar.

Sus ojos se dignaron en escanear a sus otros compañeros Zanpaku-tō, a pesar que tenían un enemigo en común y ciertos hechos no eran nada más que un grupo de completos extraños. Pero, uno de ellos consiguió llamar su atención.

Enfrentada con una espíritu felina de piel rosa, Hyourinmaru veía a una chica de apariencia relativamente más joven que él mismo. De estatura pequeña y cuerpo menudo. Su rostro rebozaba inocencia entremezclada de ternura y simplicidad, una belleza única en su clase siendo rara pero hermosa a sus ojos. Ataviada de kimono blanco en la parte superior, hakama color púrpura sujetada con obi color amarillo cremoso y una larga bufanda rosa cuyo extremo ornamentaban dos enormes campanas.

En su mente sin ningún recuerdo, le bordeaba un extraño sentimiento de anhelo y nostalgia entremezclada con el deseo de protegerla de cualquier peligro que amenazara su vida.

Ella… ¿quién podría ser?

¿Por qué tan sólo verla le despertaba estas emociones tan abrumadoras que podían romper su fría máscara?

…

Después de recuperar sus recuerdos tras enfrentarse a su maestro, supo quién era. Hyourinmaru el Zanpaku-tō de hielo más poderoso de la Sociedad de Almas, cuyo dueño era Toushiro Hitsugaya el más joven capitán del Gotei 13. Además, la espíritu de la niña ciruelo que despertó su curiosidad resultó ser Tobiume, Zanpaku-tō de Momo Hinamori la amiga de infancia y la persona más importante de su maestro.

Hyourinmaru ha estado observando en un silencioso respetuoso la manera en que su maestro se relacionaba con la teniente del quinto escuadrón. Podía percibir los sentimientos de Toushiro por Momo, ahora entendía porqué quería hacerse más fuerte para protegerla. Esta firme determinación, la intensa pasión y la ardiente resolución definían el amor que sentía por ella.

Nunca antes se le había cruzado la idea sobre el amor. Si bien el Zanpaku-tō desarrolla un fuerte vínculo con su maestro, siendo el compañerismo el principal paso para construir fortaleza y conseguir poder.

No había sentido ninguna otra clase de sensación más que la lealtad por su dueño, a excepción de Tobiume.

Sin la influencia de Muramasa, ya tenía su identidad, sus recuerdos y todo lo que había perdido. Sin embargo, aún persistían aquellos extraños sentimientos indescriptibles que despertó con sólo haber mirado a Tobiume.

Acaso él… ¿la amaba?

Los Zanpaku-tō podían ser la extensión de los Shinigami's. Pero también, habían desarrollado sus propias personalidades.

El amor. Una palabra simple pero con significado profundo y complicado. Una palabra que ni siquiera los Shinigami o los Zanpaku-tō lo comprendían. También una sensación desconocida que causa debilidad y fortaleza, que no tiene regla ni deber. El amor era algo que no se podía copiar ni reflejar no excluía a nadie ni siquiera a los espíritus como ellos.

Quería comprobar sus dudas, esta vez la persona que tendría la respuesta sería Tobiume.

Sin embargo, en cada momento en que trataba de entablar conversación con ella, lo evitaba.

No lo entendía.

Desde que finalizó la batalla contra los Arrancar, la paz nuevamente reina en la Sociedad de Almas y los Shinigami regresaron a su habitual tarea de proteger a los muertos. Y los Zanpaku-tô podían volver a materializarse sin problemas cuando querían.

Su maestro y su amiga de infancia finalmente se armaron de valor y confesaron sus sentimientos que resultaron ser recíprocos, dio paso a una relación estrecha y al matrimonio. A pesar de las dificultades y los años que les tomaron en reparar los daños de su larga amistad, el amor y el afecto mutuo les ayudó a superarlos.

Sin embargo, no pasó lo mismo entre él y Tobiume.

Esto lo hacía sentirse frustrado. No paraba en preguntarse ¿por qué ella lo evitaba? ¿Era…por miedo o por odio?

Temía que una de las dos fuera la correcta, Tobiume en cada momento en que se encontraba con él huía o se excusaba para retirarse.

Esto tenía que detenerse.

Había meditado en sus momentos silenciosos pensando qué podía decirle cuando la viera además de buscar una forma para finalmente encararla, la oportunidad se le dio en cuanto menos se lo esperó.

Aquí estaba, en la oficina de su maestro a solas con la dueña de sus pensamientos.

No había imaginado que tras acorralarla para obtener las respuestas con suma urgencia sabría que sus sentimientos resultaron ser mutuos y sellarlo con un beso.

Sin decir otra palabra más, ambos silenciaron cualquier rastro de duda besándose nuevamente. No les importaba si sus labios hacían contraste con el otro, tan sólo querían que este único y maravilloso momento que estaban compartiendo durara eternamente.

Solamente ellos dos.

Dos diferentes espíritus convertidos en uno esta noche.

Ambos estaban completamente ajenos que dos pares de curiosos ojos los observaron atentamente para luego retirarse en silencio.

Toushiro y Momo decidieron salir hasta detenerse por el patio del escuadrón diez, la pelioscura soltó un chillido que no pudo contener causando que su esposo se asustara.

-No hagas eso, Momo –la regañó con suavidad.

-Lo siento, es que… ¡estoy tan feliz por ellos! –exclamó con alegría dibujando una enorme y brillante sonrisa en su pequeño rostro- ¿No sientes lo mismo, Shiro-chan?

-Oye, te dije que no me llamaras así –comentó fastidiado por el apodo, luego sonrió sutilmente con orgullo- Supongo que sí, nunca antes había visto a Hyourinmaru sonreír así. Estoy feliz por él.

-Toushiro, que tal si vamos a celebrar por ellos –sugirió Momo abrazando a su marido, que se sonrojó ante su acción.

-No es algo tarde para eso –

-No lo creo, además terminaste con tu papeleo y mereces un poco de descanso –sin más preámbulos lo arrastró fuera del edificio para llevarlo a un puesto de comida- Será nuestra cena.

-De acuerdo –a pesar que estaba en desacuerdo siguió a su esposa, sin darse cuenta que sonrió. Por una extraña razón estaba feliz de pasar un rato con la mujer que amaba además que su Zanpaku-tō finalmente halló a su alma gemela.

…

Diez años después…

-Vamos, date prisa –pronunció una voz infantil de una niña sin dejar de correr por el patio de su casa. Ella tenía castaño corto y ojos turquesa, se encontraba vestida de un kimono amarillo con diseños de flores de durazno. A juzgar por sus rasgos, ella rebozaba inocencia, dulzura y ternura como su madre. Su edad parecía de 4 años.

-Podría seguirte si dejarás de correr tan rápido –le habló un niño con fastidio- De dónde saca tanta energía –él a diferencia de la niña, su edad parecía 8 años. Su cabello era blanco alborotado como una melena y sus ojos eran marrones. La postura del niño parecía seria y resuelta a pesar de su edad, tal como su padre. Se encontraba vestido de un yukata azul oscuro.

Ambos niños continuaron apresurando sus pasos hasta que se detuvieron al avistar al árbol de ciruelo florecido, cuyos pétalos blancos danzaban en el aire elegantemente imitando a la caída de los copos de nieve. Fue un espectáculo hermoso que ambos niños admiraron con deleite.

-Wau, es hermoso –expresó la niña hipnotizada.

-Sí –dijo el niño asintiendo.

Se quedaron mirando por un rato hasta que…

-Niños, es hora de cenar –escucharon la voz de su madre llamándolos.

-Vámonos, no querrás que papá se enfade con nosotros –sugirió el niño mayor extendiendo su mano hacia su hermana.

-No –sonrió ampliamente para luego tomar la mano de su hermano mayor.

…

-¿En dónde han estado? –cuestionó su padre con el ceño fruncido, una vez que todos estaban en la mesa.

-Nosotros pues…-comenzó el mayor un poco cohibido ante la pregunta de su progenitor pero no se dejó mostrar.

-Fuimos a ver el árbol de ciruelo, papá –respondió la más pequeña sin verse asustada por su padre.

-¿Tenían que desaparecerse sin haber avisado antes? –el ceño fruncido del hombre peliblanco no desapareció.

-Queríamos verlo…la verdad, quería verlo porque Tobiume-onesan me había dicho lo hermoso que era cuando florecían –aclaró la niña con suma timidez.

-Yo decidí acompañar a Hinata, no quería que fuera sola allá –se apresuró a defender a su hermanita.

Su padre los miró por largo rato a sus hijos hasta que finalmente soltó un largo suspiro y su mirada se suavizó.

-Está bien, pero no vuelvan a hacer eso. Pudo haber preocupado a su madre –luego miró a sus hijos- La próxima vez será mejor que avisen.

-No estás enojado con nosotros –cuestionó su hijo con cierta vacilación, su padre a veces podía dar miedo cuando se enojaba pero era justo.

-Lo estoy pero por lo menos están bien –les sonrió sorprendiendo a sus hijos- Cuidaste muy bien a Hinata así que lo haz hecho muy bien, Ryūji.

Hinata sonrió ampliamente mientras su hermano Ryūji hizo lo mismo pero sutilmente, Toushiro al mirarlos no pudo evitar compararlos con su esposa y él. Eran como dos gotas de agua.

-La cena está lista –vino su madre sonriente con la comida preparada- Espero que su padre no los haya regañado mucho.

-Sólo les dije que la próxima vez avisen cuando salgan de improvisto –respondió a su esposa, a pesar de su ceño fruncido sus ojos turquesa brillaban al verla algo que no pasó desapercibido para sus hijos.

-Aún así, ellos no estaban solos –Momo sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –esta vez, Toushiro la miró con curiosidad junto con sus hijos.

-Venga, coman antes que se enfríe –sirvió la comida ocultando su sonrisa de complicidad.

Toushiro quería replicar pero mejor lo dejó pasar mientras disfrutaba la comida con su familia, muy en el fondo de su mente sospechaba de quiénes se trataban.

…

No muy lejos del hogar de la familia Hitsugaya, dos espíritus observaron en silencio bajo el agradable árbol de ciruelo donde sus delicados pétalos pálidos pendían el aire en una efímera y hermosa danza.

-Se ven muy felices juntos –comentó Tobiume sonriendo de alegría por la hermosa vista de la familia que habían construido su maestra y su esposo. Sintió una mano posar suavemente en su hombro para acercarla más a una conocida figura alta, se sonrojó ante el contacto.

-Igual que nosotros –Hyourinmaru sonrió, aquel rubor adornar el rostro de la chica ciruelo le resultaba entrañable.

-Sí –pronunció sin dejar de sonreír llena de felicidad disfrutando de la cercanía del espíritu de hielo, a pesar que estaba frío no le importaba. No necesitaba del calor para sentirse cómoda, porque estaba a su lado y eso era lo único que le bastaba.

Ambos eran espíritus únicos que se amaban y finalmente estaban juntos como sus maestros.

Porque el amor era un sentimiento donde no se aplicaban las reglas ni restricciones. Ni siquiera a ellos, las almas de espada.

 **::.::Fin::.::**

* * *

 **N/A: El fin. Nunca pensé que este fic me iba a salir largo, tuve una visión de cómo sería la familia Hitsugaya y busqué los nombres para sus hijos después de pensarlo bien, finalmente me decidí Hinata para la hija más pequeña (que significa Solana tal como la personalidad de Momo jeje) mientras que al hijo elegí Ryūji que en japonés significa hijo del dragón (se me ocurrió porque Hyourinmaru es un dragón de hielo además es para hacer contraste con el significado del nombre de Toushiro, creo que decía "hijo del león blanco" no estoy segura pero recuerdo haberlo oído). ¿Qué les pareció la historia? ¿Lo odian? ¿Lo aman? ¿Les falta algo? Espero que no les haya parecido OCC los personajes porque he tratado de hacer lo más fiel posible y respecto a la relación entre Hyourinmaru y Tobiume es algo que me imaginé además de tomar ciertas notas sobre la relación entre Toushiro y Momo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, no se preocupen seguiré escribiendo más sobre HitsuHina y posiblemente más sobre HyouTobi.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima historia!**

 **Y no se olviden en escribirme sus comentarios, me haría muy feliz!**

 **Saludos, Underword XD!**


End file.
